


untitled

by cowardsandheroes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowardsandheroes/pseuds/cowardsandheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>quick drabble written for beacon_hills@lj prompt 'friendship'</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble written for beacon_hills@lj prompt 'friendship'

"Hi!" The boy screeched, swinging down from the monkey bars and waving his arms. "My mom said I should be nice cause you're new here so I figured we should just be best friends cause that's nice and besides I've always wanted a best friend. What's your name?"

"Uhm," the boy on the ground replied; he fidgeted slightly, hand going to his chest automatically as his heart beat faster, breath quickening at the small fright. "I'm Scott."

"Hi Scott! I'm Stiles. So do you wanna be best friends?"

"Okay," Scott answered, smiling wide. "I've always wanted a best friend, too.


End file.
